pathfinderenchanterfandomcom-20200215-history
Partheon
Partheon also known collectively as the Partheo are an evolved form of elf, though many of them have roots in the Svartalf race, they originated from all kinds of elves into one race after the calamity because without gathering everyone they can, they would have had no chance of survival. They are at the forefront of the battle against the Blackmetal Giants. 'Physical Description' Partheon resemble elves in many ways though they tend to be tall, nearly as tall as half-orcs, though they are considered medium-sized. The evolution with the Black Matter took away from their ability to concentrate on dexterous activities, though they are quite a bit stronger and smarter than their predecessors. The most notable side effect of their evolution is their extremely aggressive nature. Partheon have a notable agitation and impatience when working with people they feel are incompetent. And for them, this encompasses almost everyone else. Their skin color is often the same as whatever race they stemmed from, as is their hair, meaning these can be almost of any color elves are known to possess. 'Culture' Partheo are known to have a certain drive in whatever endeavors they make. They are constantly trying to improve the purification process they created for neutralize the Black Matter. Even still they maintain the ties to their old race including their faith. Partheo are not religious as a whole, yet, certain individuals may be more religious than others. The same goes for the other aspects of their culture. Though the Partheo have combined what they can to better get along with one another. 'Partheon Characters' +2 Strength, +2 Intelligence, -2 Constitution: Partheon are stronger than their predecessors and more intelligent, however they lack the improved dexterity the majority of their cousins are accustomed to. Medium: '''Partheon are medium and have no penalties or bonuses due to their size. '''Darkvision: '''Partheon can see perfectly in lightless conditions up to 60 feet away. '''Elven Roots: Partheon may choose one feature from the racial features list of any other elven race. They cannot however, choose any size features, ability score features, vision features, or weapon familiarity features. Medical Expertise: 'Partheon receive a bonus of +2 to their Craft (medicine) and Heal skills. '''Immunity to Black Matter: '''Partheon are immune to the ill effects of Black Matter, and are not subject to penalties given for prolonged exposure to the substance. '''Aggression: '''Partheon receive a +4 bonus to intimidate and +2 to will saves. Pantheon tend to have short tempers, if something would upset them they must make a will save or be driven to attack, strike or kill the offender. '''Elven Immunities: '''Elves are immune to magic ''sleep effects and gain a +2 racial saving throw bonus against enchantment spells and effects. '''Weapon Familiarity: are always proficient with the Longsword, the Singularity Rifle, the Tachylon Rifle and the Longbow. Languages: Partheon begin play speaking Common and Elvish. Partheon with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Giant, Terran, Dark Speech, Undercommon, Auran and Draconic. 'Racial Traits' Borne of Shadows 'Partheo may take this trait signifying their ties to the Svartalfar. Doing so grants them +4 stealth and stealth is always a class skill. However if they do they may only take a racial feature from the Svartalfar list concerning their elven roots feature. '''Borne of High Wind '''Partheo may take this trait signifying their ties to the Windalfar. Doing so grants them a +2 to attack rolls. However if they do they may only take a racial feature from the Windalf list concerning their elven roots feature. '''Borne of the Tides '''Partheo may take this trait signifying their ties to the Miralfar. Doing so grants them a +2 DC to water spells. However if they do they may only take a racial feature from the Miralf list concerning their elven roots feature. '''Borne of the Woodland '''Partheo may take this trait signifying their ties to the Feralfar. Doing so grants them a +4 to survival skills. However if they do they may only take a racial feature from the Feralf list concerning their elven roots feature. 'Favored Class Options Biomagus 'Partheon are skilled in medicine and thus taking this option allows them to implant an addition 1/4 of a weapon. '''Disjointer '''Partheon disjoin damage is increased by +1 '''Glamourist '''Partheon gain a bonus spell of the chosen level. '''Olden Knight '''Partheon attack bonus is increased by +1/4 with longswords and greatswords. '''Scientist '''Partheon gain +1 1/2 to a knowledge skill. 'Racial Archetypes 'Pax Armistice Diplomat (Scientist)' Negotiation: At 6th level the Pax Armistice Diplomat may apply her Scientist Level to all Diplomacy, Intimidate, Knowledge (Nobility), or Sense Motive checks, This ability replaces the 6th level bonus feat. 'Truce: '''At 11th level, the Pax Armistice Diplomat as a full-round action, may force any number of creatures to surrender. To do this she must make a Diplomacy check (Or Knowledge: Nobility check). This then causes any number of creatures who the scientist selects to drop their weapons and surrender or leave the battle completely, However the result of the check must exceed the total number of HD of the targetted creatures. This is a mind-affecting ability. (For creatures with animal intellect an animal handling or knowledge: nature check is made instead. This ability replaces the 11th level bonus feat. '''Armistice: '''At 15th level, the Pax Armistice Diplomat may choose to exclude herself from any battle. As long as she does not take actions that would be perceived as tilting the battle in favor of one party or another, she has DR 10/- which is futher increased by her intelligence score. This ability replaces cunning offense. '''Diplomatic Immunity: '''At 17th level, the scientist is considered to have ''sanctuary against anyone who serves a particular faction (Such as aristocrats, rebels, syndicate, and so forth). The DC to overcome this is equal to the Scientist's Level plus the Scientists Total Ranks in Knowledge (Nobility) or Diplomacy, whichever is higher. This ability replaces the 17th level bonus feat.